vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bye-Bye School!
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Marvin Valentin (music, lyrics, bass arrangement) * Ziren37 (illust, movie) * Aku P (tuning) * Mark Pacpaco (drum) * Tikaal (bass arrangement) * Julio Argelis, Austin Peters (guitar) * AlexTripSands (salsa piano) |links = }} Background '''"Bye-bye School!" '''is a song produced by Marvin Valentin and sung by Hatsune Miku. It is a runner up in the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST (2018). Succeeding versions Lyrics Ya son las 2 de la tarde y ya hace mucho calor. "Yo escucho las voces, los niños todos hablando". Con la esperanza de que-el día se acabe hoy, Aunque falta mucho y me lamento. Sigo atendiendo lo que dice el profesor, "Ya yo me estoy aburriendo y sigo en mi pensamiento". Cuando me dan ganas de mirar solo al reloj, Y así acabar la lección. Faltan 30 pa' que suene la campana, Ahorra 20 y sigue sin suceder nada, Solo 10 pa' que la clase terminará, Ya me estoy cansando. Ahora el profe está bostezando, Los demás están agonizando, Solo 1 y yo dejo el escrito, ¡Ya salimos! ¡Si, salí otra vez de esta escuela tan aburrida, no veré al profe mas! Nananananananananana ¡No estudiaré más, les diré bye-bye a todas esas asignaciones y biografías! ¡Si, volví otra vez, a comer todas mis golosinas, no madrugare yo más! Nananananananananana ¡No pararé de jugar, este mi vida y así continuare jugando, seguiré hasta yo no poder más! Me levanté y me hallé acostada dentro del salón, Yo me había dormido, mi estrés me ha consumido. Cuando mire que ya todos se habían ido. Y salgo de mi salón a encontrar el siguiente salón, De mí se olvidaron, la clase ya empezado. Aunque tarde, la clase terminaría hoy. ¡Ya es la finalización! Yo me paro de mi pupitre, Escucho el profe que se despide, Todos salen sin que les grites. Ya tu oyes sonar la campana, Todos con sonrisas en las caras, Ya mismo me ves en mi cama, ¡Ya salimos! ¡Si, salí otra vez de esta escuela tan aburrida, no veré al profe mas! Nananananananananana ¡No estudiaré más, les diré bye-bye a todas esas asignaciones y biografías! ¡Si, volví otra vez, a comer todas mis golosinas, no madrugare yo más! Nananananananananana ¡No pararé de jugar, este mi vida y así continuare jugando, seguiré hasta yo no poder más! ¡Si, salí otra vez de esta escuela tan aburrida, no veré al profe mas! Nananananananananana ¡No estudiaré más, les diré bye-bye a todas esas asignaciones y biografías! ¡Si, salí otra vez de esta escuela tan aburrida, no veré al profe más! Nananananananananana ¡No estudiaré más, les diré bye-bye a todas esas asignaciones, y disfrutaré las vacaciones! ¡Si, salí otra vez de esta escuela bien aburrida, no veré al profe mas! Nananananananananana ¡No estudiaré más, les diré bye-bye a todas esas asignaciones y biografías! ¡Si, volví otra vez, a comer todas mis golosinas, no madrugare yo más! Nananananananananana ¡No pararé de jugar, Este mi vida y así continuare jugando, seguiré hasta yo no poder más! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Contest songs Category:Spanish songs